Tester interconnect solutions (e.g., test probes, test contacts, etc.) are a fundamental requirement for testing semiconductor devices at wafer or package level. These interconnects usually have to be compressible, provide adequate amount of force to achieve stable and repeatable electrical contact, and be able to repeat testing over several hundred thousand to millions of cycles. As semiconductor bump or pad pitch decreases at the wafer and package level and as a number of interconnects increases, the challenge of manufacturing such interconnects with existing technology may become prohibitive. For example, usually, interconnects used in test manufacturing are built using a serial one-interconnect-at-a-time approach, where the interconnects are assembled on a substrate one at a time, which may result in increased time and cost to manufacture, and decreased accuracy.